The present disclosure generally relates a packaging design or system for packaging wooden or metal cabinets or other articles, and more particularly relates to a bandless cabinet packaging design.
The disclosure relates to packages made of stiff, foldable packaging material, such as cardboard. The packages typically include two separate upper and lower boxes, which are each folded out of a single blank with a base wall, front wall, back wall, and side walls for each box. The front, back and side walls are formed of folding flaps which are joined to the base wall.
This disclosure is concerned with the design of boxes which can package large articles such as cabinets. The package is divided, consisting as it does of two separable boxes joined to one another by shrouds, each as a self-contained unit.
The package according to the disclosure is made essentially of relatively thick cardboard material, such as corrugated cardboard. The blank for the manufacture of the package according to the disclosure is of simple design, namely an elongated, essentially square or rectangular shape.
Existing packaging designs require a band or strap to hold the top and bottom box portions together along with the cabinet. Bands which hold the two pieces (upper and lower boxes) of the package together can cause damage to the article or cabinet secured by the packaging design. Bands also can cause a trip hazard at the location where the package is opened.
There exists a need for an improved design which allows a cabinet or other article to be shipped in a cap (upper packaging member) and base tray (lower packaging member) without using conventional bands or banding to hold the package together.